


He’s not called the Ultimate Breeder for Nothing: Gundham  x Reader

by carpfishmf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mention of abuse, Romance, Smut, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfishmf/pseuds/carpfishmf
Summary: You and Gundham both met when you were hiding in the janitor’s closet. What started as a friendship, blossomed into a romance, and now, the two of you want to take it one step further.This story is like 45% fluff, 55% smut
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 152





	He’s not called the Ultimate Breeder for Nothing: Gundham  x Reader

You were similar to Gundham when you first met him. You were as socially awkward and people tended to keep their distance from you. 

Your talent was the ultimate cup stacker. Yes, that was your talent. (It is not something to be ashamed about or laugh about please don’t it’s a great sport.) You participated in competitive cup stacking ever since you were a child. 

Your childhood was rough, very rough man. Many times you were drawn to your closet for protection. However, on one particular night, you found an old bag that was filled with cups that were made specifically for the competitive sport. Playing with the cups became almost therapeutic for you. It relaxed you and it helped you get through your rough childhood. 

By the age of 10, you were competing in worldwide competitions. You never understood why cup stacking was competitive as it was your only coping mechanism and the techniques came natural to you. Anyhow, you eventually were accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy! Part of you was nervous, guilty even. There were kids who had talents such as the Ultimate Swordswoman or the Ultimate Mafia Boss. But what was your talent? Stacking cups. You knew there was a kid who got accepted due to being lucky but that was setting the bar pretty low. 

You were homeschooled for your entire life so going to this new high school was a new experience. However, you soon realized that being isolated for your entire life and playing with literal cups did not give you the opportunities to practice your social skills. When people would approach you, your stomach would drop. You were too scared to say anything. What if you said something that they didn’t like? Would the entire class laugh and point at you? They probably already thought of you as a joke since your talent was the most useless out of all of them. Whenever someone would approach you, you would nod and walk away. Your breathing would become unsteady and you felt your head become hot. You would then walk to the bathroom and hide yourself in a stall, pulling out your cups and practicing them on your lap.

However, one day in particular changed your life. It was a usual day at first. You felt unsteady all of a sudden and you ran out of the classroom to do your usual routine of practicing cups. Of course, you could hear some of the conversations your classmates had about your exit out of the class.

“Man, there she goes again. How many times a day does this happen again?” 

“Ibuki thinks that she’s on a mission!! Like a secret spy or superhero!?!?” 

“She’s so annoying, why can’t she act like any of us? Does she think she’s better than us or something?” 

“Umm..I-I think that’s g-going a little too-“

“I don’t want to hear from you, you stupid pig barf!!” 

“O-of course!! I’m very sorry for my existence!”

Much to your dismay, the bathrooms were closed! You felt your heart rate increase and your eyes scanned the area, looking for a hidden location. Fortunately, the janitor’s closet was unlocked! You quickly ran into the room. However, before you were able to close the door all the way, a little ball of fluff ran into your foot and followed you into the dark room. It was a large, orange hamster upon closer inspection. You slowly picked it up. Oh it was very large, not a bad thing to be, but still very large. You knelt down with the little guy still in your hand. On even closer inspection than before, it was quite soft and fluffy.

You slowly began petting it, it’s soft fur slowly calming your nerves. You blew a sigh of relief and stretched your legs out in front of you. You put the hamster on your thigh while you gathered your cups from your bag. You began practicing your usual routine. It was all going well. Your heart rate decreased and the little hamster even went to sleep! It was so adorable that you ended up setting your cups to the side and gave your full attention to the little guy. You began petting the area behind its ear until a large booming voice interrupted your thoughts. 

“INVADING BLACK DRAGON CHAM-P, IS YOUR PRESENCE NEAR!?!” 

Oh yeah, you’ve heard of this guy before. The man who seemed to have intimate conversations with his four hamsters that he called “The Four Dark Devas of Destruction.” Gundham Tanaka. This is the first time you’ve ever looked him in the eyes. 

You didn’t know what to do. Your heart rate increased again and you froze in place. Without thinking, you stood up, placed the chubby rodent in his hand, and began to exit the closet. However, a hand on your shoulder signaled you to stop. 

“Cease your foolish squirming, mortal. Your demon lord has questions.” 

You instantly stiffed up. You didn’t have the strength or willpower to fight against him. You weakly nodded and slowly backed into the closet once again.

Gundham crossed his arms and did a small pout (which was unexpected from someone like him). “Mortal, where did you find Cham-P, one of my four dark devas of destruction? Did he happen to fall for one of your traps? Were you planning on stealing his soul, which?!?” 

You were in utter shock. What was this guy saying? Yet, you felt no legitimate threat coming from this hamster goth man. 

“N-no. I, um, he followed me. Into here. Which is the closet. The janitor’s closet.” 

Gundham smirked. “Do you expect me, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, to overlook the fact that you were escaping to this portal, in the middle of day?! Speak your truth, mortal.” 

“No, I was just um here because the bathroom was closed.” 

“Fuhahahaha, that is your answer?! How foolish!! Are you quivering in defeat?! Mortal, are you—“ before Gundham could finish Cham-P jumped out of his hand and onto your chest, shocking both of you. 

“I-I’m sorry Mister Gundham, I don’t know w-why..” you couldn’t finish your sentence. Curse your lack of social interactions. It made simple conversations so much more difficult!

“Cham-P, invading black dragon, does know fear and is weary of his surroundings. He doesn’t trust easily. Even the strongest curse from a which couldn’t break that! He seems to trust you, mortal. Maybe you did not plan to curse him. A-apologies.” 

“No no, I’m sorry, really sorry! I should have returned him to you at first, I’m really sorry.” 

“That’s enough for an apology, foolish one,” Gundham said with a slight smile on his face. A smile really did look good on him. 

Gundham stepped closer to you in an attempt to observe the dark deva but was interrupted when he accidentally kicked over one of your cups. 

“S-sorry, those are mine, I’ll pick it up.” 

“Show me, mortal.” 

“H-huh?” 

“Show me how you mastered these cursed objects. I want to judge your skill.” For the first time in your entire high school experience, a genuine smile was plastered on your face. 

And that was how you and Gundham became friends. He was the first person here in this school to actually want to take the time of day to understand your talent. Not only that, he even was impressed by it. He was grateful that you were willing to teach him some new skills! 

You also got to understand his love of animals. You picked up on the fact that Gundham most likely preferred animals over humans because animals never judged him. They treated everyone equally and had no personal bias. You were able to understand that mentality because of him. 

Every day, he offered to walk you home while telling you adventures he had training certain animals. Sometimes he invited you to local farms or pet stores. You noticed his discomfort for some of the animals. He didn’t appreciate animals being locked up in poor conditions, or just being raised for food. Sometimes, he would take out his rage on the pet store employees, which signaled you to escort him outside. You would then slowly rub circles on his back in an attempt to calm him down. 

Your friendship eventually got to the point where he trusted you enough to invite you over to his house and, even more, into his bedroom. One day, he asked you an interesting question. 

“(Y/N), would it be alright for me, your dark lord, to start calling you my paramour. My d-dark paramour, of course.” 

“Gundham? I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” 

He walked up to you and grabbed your hands while looking at you straight in the eyes.  
“Would you want to become my dark paramour. For eternity...or for as long as you would like.” 

“Gundham…. I’m a bit slow, are you trying to ask me out?” 

“Is that what you mortals call it? Then yes, I am…. asking you out, as you would put it,” he said with a big blush on his face. 

You slapped your hands against his checks and pulled his face down to your eye level. “Gundham, of course! Y-you mean a lot and I-“ your eyes drifted downwards, trying your best to find the right words. “I would love to become your paramour.” 

You then felt a gentle, bandaged hand on your chin. You slowly declined your hands from his face and wrapped them around his broad shoulders. He gently lifted your face upwards and brought his face downwards. His lips encased yours as you two shared your first kiss. 

*A month later*

You and Gundham have been dating for around a month now. Things have never been better. However, the two of you have never been intimate together.

Yet.

However, that one month record of staying pure ended when Gundham followed you into the bathroom just for him to pin you up against the wall and give you a hickey. 

You were thoroughly surprised he did that, considering the fact that the guy was rather reserved. He quickly apologized and claimed that you were uncomfortable with his affections. 

“(Y/N), my paramour, I-I deeply apologize. Your dark lord has clearly disappointed you and I pray to the great beyond that this apology will suffice.” 

You were still in a daze by the fact that he really just gave you a hickey in the bathroom. Your knees started to give out and you began collapsing towards the ground. Gundam quickly grabbed you by the armpits and held you in place, thank the lord for his strong arms and quick reflexes. 

“(Y/N)?! Are you in need of any assistance?!?!” 

You began to giggle a little and looked up. “Haha, nah I’m alright, Gundham. I was just in shock, that’s all.” 

Gundham blew out a sigh of relief. 

“But Gundham, I really enjoyed it. Like a lot and I’m thankful that you gave me...um..a hickey. I’m sorry I acted so ungrateful.” 

“I-I too wish to apologize, my dark paramour. I wanted to open your third eye to the fact that I have affections for you. However, I believe I should have..talked to you, beforehand.” 

There was a slight silence where the two of you just clung to each other.

“Gundham?”

“Hm?” 

“Would you like to..come to my house after classes? I too wish to show my own….affections.”  
Now, you’ve never had much experience with sexual activities before, let alone with someone you deeply cared about. The first thing that crossed your mind was a blowjob. You knew that Gundham would never force you into giving him any sexual favors but you couldn’t help but feel guilty. Plus, this man deserved a million blowjobs! And you only had to give him one today, you thought. 

The two of you were walking together towards your house while chatting together like normal. However, you couldn’t help your fast beating heart. You were scared. Not of whether it would hurt but if you were unable to please your amazing boyfriend. 

When you reached your house, you first made sure that no one was around. You then escorted him to your room.

“Hm. This happens to the first time you have brought me into your realm. It’s quite nice,” Gundham said with a smile. You smiled back and motioned for him to sit on the bed. 

“I told you that I wanted to show you my affections after classes and in my room.” 

He nodded with a slight blush growing on his face. 

“Alright then.” You then kneeled down in front of him and placed your hands on both of his thighs and slowly brought your face closer to his crotch. “How do you feel about this? A-a..blowjob, I mean.” 

Gundham didn’t know how to react, he first brought his hands to your head and tried pushing you away but stopped when he saw your determined look. 

“I-(Y/N)?!?” He coughed, trying to stop his voice from cracking. “I will only permit you to proceed with your affections if you prove to me it’s what you desire.” 

You then brought your face closer to his crotch and rubbed your check on his growing erection. You then looked up and met his eyes. “Gundham, can I please continue.” 

“Holy fuck.” 

You smiled. That was honestly the first time you’ve heard Gundham curse in front of you. You felt honored. That helped you gain some confidence. 

You took your right hand from his thigh and used it to unzip his dark skinny jeans. However, to your surprise, you were instantly met face to face with his (rather large) member. He doesn’t wear underwear. This guy…

Whatever, you thought. You put that thought aside and focused at the task at hand. He was around 7 inches when flaccid but the second you placed your hand at the base to fish it out of his pants, you swore it became almost 10. Not only that, it was thick as hell. Anxiety rose inside you once again. 

You decided it would be better for you to just focus on the head and not worry about taking him all at once. There was no way that could fit inside your mouth, let alone your throat!

You wrapped your lips around the pink head and began to lightly suck on it, which earned you a low groan from your boyfriend. You then brought your right hand to rub up and down his long shaft while your left hand massaged his balls. You made sure to be gentle at first, you didn’t know how sensitive he was down there. This was incredibly awkward, you thought, but Gundham was clearly enjoying himself. His hand tightened its grip on your hair, he was producing louder and louder moans and groans, and the look on his face was pure bliss. 

You then brought your tongue out to slowly taste the head which made the man through his head back. You brought your face down to the base and licked a long path all the way up to the head where you latched on with your mouth once again. 

You felt a little more bold and slowly took him in deeper to the point where tears began to form at the corners of your eyes. Your hand that was moving up and down his shaft quickened its pace in an effort to quicken his orgasm. 

He bucked his hips into your mouth, making him enter in your throat even deeper than before, making your eyes widen. You tried your best not to gag on the thick member. He breathed out one final groan before releasing his load into your throat. It surprised you and you honestly had no idea what to do with it other than to swallow it. He pulled his member back on his lap and stared at you in awe.

“(Y/N), my paramour, did you swallow all of that?” 

You nodded while smiling a little. You could tell that he was happy about that.

“Gundham..How was that? I’m sorry, I don’t really have experience..”

He smiled down at you and leaned forwards to wrap his arms around your waist. He picked you up with ease and set you down on his lap. You wrapped your legs around his waist and put your arms around his strong neck.

“I shall be forever grateful, (Y/N).” He then brought his lips to yours and began to slowly kiss you. 

“Gundham hmm, wait that’s gross,” you said while trying to move your head back. He ignored your protests and simply moved your head closer to his in order to deeply kiss you. He pushed your lips apart with his tongue and intertwined your tongue with his. 

“Hm, you taste of sin, my sin.” 

You snorted out a little laugh when he said that and rested your head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth. Suddenly, Gundham, while still holding onto you, flipped you over so you were on your back while he was hovering over you. 

“Do you wish for you to remove your own apparel or shall I do it for you?” He then moved both of his hands off of your waist and onto your breasts and gently massaged the two of them. 

“I c-can do it.” 

You tried your best to remove your t-shirt off over your head while still being trapped underneath him. Once the piece of inconvenience was off, Gundam’s breath quickened and quickly removed your bra for you. The man was very eager.

You felt embarrassed that your breasts were on full display for him. However, you trusted Gundham. And, speaking of Gundam, he was in complete awe of your bare chest. He stared for a good 15 seconds until you lightly slapped his check to snap him out of it. He brought his face down to your left breast and began to suckle on the nipple. He slowly massaged the right one, making sure to pinch your nipple from time to time. He kept grazing his teeth lightly over your left nipple, scaring you slightly.

He removed away from your left breast and pushed the two breasts together so he could suck on both nipples at the same time, which made a deep moan crawl out of your throat. He massaged both sides while sucking the two like a newborn. It was almost like he expected milk to come out. 

He then released the two breasts, with a loud “pop.” He sat up slightly, with your legs still around his waist, to get a better view of your marked up chest and your flushed face. 

His next target happened to be your shorts. He placed his hands on your stomach, squished it a little which made you giggle slightly, and then slowly began to slide down your shorts. 

“W-wait, Gundham,” you interrupted suddenly.

He quickly stopped, fear visible in his face. He was nervous that he went too far with you.

“I was wondering if you could remove your clothes, if that’s fine with you.”

Gundham laughed a little and went back down to give you a quick kiss on the lips before sitting back up and taking off his uniform shirt and jacket. It was no surprise the man was well built. Not buff like Nekomaru, but it was clearly evident that he worked out every once in a while. Also, his chest muscles were immaculate. 

“Ah, um, Gundham, aren’t you going to remove your scarf?” 

“The scarf stays on,” he stated bluntly. 

He returned back to your shorts. He pulled down your shorts until they reached your knees and slowly rubbed your thighs up and down, occasionally squeezing them. The way he was gently touching you made you shiver in anticipation while also making your heart soar. He then reached the top of your underwear and lightly gripped the soft fabric. He looked you in the eyes for reassurance and you gave him a slight smile and nod, signaling him to continue. When he pulled down your underwear, his breath became caught in his own throat at the sight. 

“My paramour, you are soaking wet!” 

Yes, oh yes you were. This is proven by the fact that your underwear was drenched and the fact that your front entrance was glistening and leaking. Not to mention, your clit was already swollen. 

Gundham was at a loss for words. Part of him felt guilty that he had an opportunity to even look upon your lewd form. He gripped your thigh while he brought his other hand to hover over your soaking entrance. He slightly pressed his thumb against your clit which made you moan quietly. Feeling a little more confident, he began to breach your entrance with his long fingers. Your threw your head back when he grazed over that sweet spot ever so slightly while simultaneously using his thumb to rub your clit, adding a little bit more pressure now. 

The pleasure was immaculate, something you’ve never felt before. Maybe it was because you knew that it was Gundham who was giving you this pleasure that made it so amazing. 

You felt your orgasm approaching and you began to whimper, begging Gundham to continue. However, he suddenly pulled his hand away and gave you a slight smirk. You groaned in frustration.

“Gundham? Come on, what was tha-“ 

“Be patient, my little mortal. Your demon lord is very well capable of sending you into the realm of pleasure.” 

He pulled out a condom out of his jean pocket and opened it quickly with his teeth. You were surprised that he had it since he was shocked when you first attempted to give him a blowjob. Maybe he was always prepared and you never knew about it. 

He began to pump his cock lightly to get it hard again in order to make putting on the condom easier. Once he was fully erect (looking at you made it very easy), he rolled the condom down his long and thick member. You wouldn’t be surprised if the condom broke. 

He then pushed your thighs until they were at the side of your head in order to get a good view. You were honestly surprised you had so much flexibility!

Before he entered, he lightly kissed the tip of your nose and interlaced your fingers with his, in a way to show that he cares about you. 

He lined up his hard member at your entrance and began to push in, making you scream out. It was such an unusual feeling. There was a stretch and a slight burn as he slowly tried his best to enter you carefully. You tried your best to relax your muscles in order to ease the pain a little but it was practically impossible. It was almost like your body was trying to reject Gundham’s member due to its large size. 

“Is..it in all..in all the way?”

Gundham coughed slightly. “Only half way. M-my apologizes.” 

Once he was fully balls-deep within you, you threw your head back and whimpered. How was he supposed to move?! He was just so big. You opened your eyes to see Gundham starting down at you, his face in concern. However, you could tell that he was trying his best not to fully take control and pound the ever-loving daylights out of you. He was looking out for you. 

You wrapped your arms around Gundham’s neck and kissed him gently. You then began slowly thrusting your hips, signaling him to move. You, of course, were not exactly ready but part of you felt guilty for making Gundham wait. He nodded and groaned before sliding all the way out (except for the head) and then thrusting all the way back in. This motion made your toes curl as he kept on repeating the long, hard slow thrusts. 

It was a weird sensation but it didn’t feel exactly good yet. But that didn’t matter to you. Just looking at Gundham’s face in pure bliss and listening to his low groans made all of this worth it. However, almost as if he was trying to prove you wrong, he made direct contact with your G-spot, making you see stars.

“AhAH, Gundham! There again, please.”

With a grunt of approval, Gundham shifted his thrusts to hit your sweet spot head on. It wasn’t hard for him to miss it before because his member was simply that big but the feeling of him hitting it directly was heavenly. Your moans increased as you felt pressure building up inside of you. Gundham let go of your fingers to reach down between the two of you just to rub your clit hard enough to make you see the heavens. 

One particularly hard thrust sent you over the edge. You screamed in pure bliss as you tightened around him, your orgasm making all of your senses numb. Gundham slowed down his thrusts and looked down at the sight of your leaking opening around his cock. 

Gundam pulled out of you while you were still trying to catch your breath from your orgasm seconds ago. 

“My paramour, get on your hands and knees.” 

“Gundham?”

“I have a feeling that both of us will find it a pleasurable arrangement.” 

“O-okay..” 

You did as he asked, making sure to stick out your ass ever so slightly. Your legs felt weak from your orgasm still but you wanted to please him.

“Good girl,” Gundham stated, gripping both of your checks only to then slap your ass harshly. That action made your legs give out a little only for Gundham to wrap an arm around your waist to bring you closer to his impossibly hard cock. You felt his hard muscular chest against your back, making you feel warm and safe. 

He pushed in your soaking entrance once again but, this time, much rougher than before. He thrusted wildly, almost as if he was trying to carve a path in your body for him and him alone. He lifted from your back and grabbed your ass for leverage as he pushed you back into his cock. He fit perfectly inside of you. Even though you just had an orgasm, you cried out once again when you felt him ram into your G-spot once again. 

You climaxed once again around his member but, instead of him slowly taking you back down, he continued wildly thrusting. You could’ve sworn he was touching the tip of your cervix. You felt so over-stimulated that you had to bite down into your arm out of frustration of how impossibly good it felt. 

You felt him slowly pull out of you, take off his condom in order to rub up and down his hard shaft. He ordered you to roll over, which you did, in order for him to climax onto your stomach. He came with a low groan.

“(Y-Y/N)..”

You grimaced at the feeling of his hot seed on your stomach but smiled nonetheless knowing that Gundham was satisfied. 

Gundham walked out of your room only for him to return minutes later with one wet towel and one dry one. You guessed that he had some trouble finding the towels and bathroom. 

He wiped your face and neck. He slowly lowered his rubbing down to your stomach and then your sore vagina. Your heart pounded at the fact that he was so loving and caring enough to participate in after care. 

You lifted yourself up to his eye level only to grab him by the neck and pull him down with you. You tried your best to pull him fully on top of you. He grunted in shock but shrugged it off, realizing there was no point in fighting you. You lightly kissed his ear and then his mouth.

“I love you, Gundham.” You then fell asleep in his arms. 

“My paramour!? Repeat that phrase, one more time!”

You didn’t respond, however, as you were in a deep sleep. Gundham smiled gently and rolled the two of you over so you were on top of his chest. He closed his eyes and leaned into your soft hair. 

“I love you, too, (Y/N)...”

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole “Ultimate Cup Stacker” thing is actually a real thing, if you didn’t know cup stacking is actually a really fun sport.  
> Also I needed to have like a stupid talent for the reader to feel worse about herself y’know. Idk that was kinda dumb but the talent is honestly kinda cute.  
> Also I’ve never written smut before and I did my best to write Gundham. He’s very hard to write omg.


End file.
